


In Which Terezi Pyrope Gets Her Arm Stuck In A Vending Machine

by spaceandshit



Series: Drabbles [2]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Collegestuck, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-23
Updated: 2015-03-23
Packaged: 2018-03-19 05:40:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3598479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spaceandshit/pseuds/spaceandshit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was a loud bang followed by muttered curses that grabbed your attention. It sounded like it came from the dorm hall, so you hurriedly found your forgotten laptop and went to see what had happened.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Which Terezi Pyrope Gets Her Arm Stuck In A Vending Machine

It was a loud bang followed by muttered curses that grabbed your attention. It sounded like it came from the dorm hall, so you hurriedly found your forgotten laptop and went to see what had happened. You immediately saw the source. She was a girl with ginger hair and bright red sunglasses, a cane laid discarded beside her and she looked on-the-verge-of-commiting-homocide frustrated. You couldn't blame her; her arm was jammed in the vending machine she sat next to. 

"What happened?" You quickly moved to kneel next to her and better examine the situation. 

In a deadpan voice she replied, "I wanted my skittles."

You let out a nervous chuckle. "This isn't how most people get skittles." 

"The machine ate my money and I wanted my fucking skittles and I know they're close to the bottom." She sighed, "I thought I could get them."

You laughed a bit more. "And now you're stuck?"

"Obviously," she tried to tug her arm out and whined. "It was just skittles you shitty machine."

"Yeah, give, um..." You realized you two haven't introduced yourselves. "What's your name?"

She held out her free hand. "Terezi Pyrope, law student and skittle-lover."

You shook her hand and said, "Nepeta Leijon, vet student who prefers kitkats."

Terezi pulled her hand out of yours and put to her chest in mock-offense. "Traitor. Now help me out of this machine."

You cock your head. "I'm not sure I can. I could go get someone, maybe a janitor."

"That's probably not a good idea."

"Why?"

"...This isn't the first time I've gotten stuck."

You start laughing. 

"Don't laugh." She leaned her head back in exasperation. 

Still laughing you asked, "How did you get stuck last time?"

Terezi bit her lip and that's all the answer you needed. You laugh even harder. 

"Stop laughing, you're going to make me cry. Nepeta, are you the type of person to make a blind girl cry? I just really like skittles, okay?"

**Author's Note:**

> Based off http://homohighness.tumblr.com/post/113853756744/its-late-and-im-v-tired-but-here-are-some-more 
> 
> This is not terrible considering it was written in thirty minutes


End file.
